Self-proclaimed Girlfriend
by scribes23
Summary: When Elena Gilbert declared to be Damon's girlfriend, he did not confirm nor denied it. Silence means yes right? after months of paradise, the death of Damon's father threatens to change whatever it is between them. Is it for the better or worse? add a dash of sweet baby bro and world's most amazing ex, who looks like her, Welcome to Mystic Falls!
1. Prologue

_"Damon, It's me Katherine your father passed away, come home Damon, your brother needs you here. We need you here"_

is probably the worst thing you'll hear from your answering machine, when you chose to ignore it's ringing because you were busy making out with the girl you're currently dating. Kills the mood for anything, well not for Damon Salvatore, hearing his father's dead is probably a reason for him to celebrate, hence he continued kissing the girl sandwiched between him and the bed, with her legs wrapped around his torso.

"Damon, Stop" He stopped but only to remove the remaining buttons of his shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and dipped his head on the side of her neck, leaving open mouth kisses. "Damon, we need to stop. We need to talk"

"We are not stopping Elena, and we are not going to trade sex for talking" He whispered. "We don't need to do anything, we just need to do what we want, and what I want right now, is for you to stop wanting anything else but me inside you"

"God Damon!" Elena's doe eyes started to water. She pushed him, got up the bed, only to be pulled in his arms. "Is that all you think about? Sex? Your father's dead Damon! Dead! Do you understand what that means?"

"Yep! He's probably enjoy being in hell or he's enjoying the fact that he's ruining my sex life!" Elena wanted to laugh. Three months, the fuckin' months with this guy and she's still surprise on how he acts. Sex life, is that what she, Elena Gilbert , means to him? She should have know better, dating a guy that has more baggage that surpasses the capacity of the Los Angeles Airport. What else can she say? She doesn't even know the name of Damon's Father, okay so she doesn't really know anything about Damon, except his job as a lawyer, favorite food, songs etc, things that doesn't matter.

"I'm sorry for your loss" She hugged him. But Damon isn't sorry at all, He's angry at his father for being dead, does that even make sense? _Giuseppe_ Salvatore, from the Mystic Falls Founding family, everybody loves him, donations here and there, parties, charity works, everybody loves the guy so one person hating him won't matter. He just pulled her close and made her lay beside him, he pulled the duvet over them. "What's the plan?"

"It's time for me to go back to Mystic Falls" and face everyone. He'll go to Mystic Falls, accepts everyone's respects, hear about the good this his father did, make peace with his brother and go the hell out of Mystic Falls.

"I've never been to Mystic Falls" Elena put her head on his chest. "I'm inviting myself"

"Lena"

"What?"

"You're not going"

"Why?"

"You have work to do" work? She owns the largest flowershop franchise in the city,if not the country. they have like thousands of employees. She can work online.

"But-"

"Just follow my orders"

"But-"

"No buts"

"Okay! Fine" She still doesn't get it, how can the two of the be this close but yet so far. Damon always had the upper hand in their relationship, Damon says NO, it's a no.

Damon and Elena met 4 months ago, in a party of common friend Caroline Forbes. Damon is Caroline's Lawyer while Elena is her bestfriend. They talked all night but Damon didn't asked for her number so Elena asked for Caroline for it. Long story short, it was uncharacteristic of Elena to pursue someone but she did, she was the one who kept asking Damon out, then one thing led to another, after nights of passion; Elena declared that she's his girlfriend and Damon neither confirmed nor denied her.

Three months later, here they are. There are only 3 things that Elena knows about Damon's family. first, He had a father. second whose now dead, hence the "had" and third, He has a brother.

"Good night Elena"

"Good night Damon, I love you" and that was it. She didn't expect any answer from him. Maybe it's just time to let Damon go, isn't three months enough to love someone back? She look at his sleeping face, so angelic. Nah, loving Damon Salvatore for three months would never be enough for her. She's making it her life's mission; He's going to say those words back to her, and he's going to mean it.

But for now, her only mission is to convince him to let her come to Mysticfalls with him._ Hopeless_.

* * *

how was it? whadya think? Please write feedbacks, hate it or love it.


	2. Chapter 1

The moment Damon's plane landed on the airport, he wished He brought Elena with him, he needed something to calm his nerves or he just miss Elena, either way he wants her beside him, preferably with his arms wrapped around her.

But he was glad he didn't he was not expecting anyone to pick him up, specially Stefan, but he should have know better, Saint Stefan. His baby bro, with a record would make any saint look like a bad ass, if only he did not stole Katherine from him.

"What are you doing here, Stef?" He tried to sound casual, but failed, he sounded irritated. Should have tried better.

"Picking you up, obviously Damon" Stefan lead the way to parking lot where his shiny blue Volvo was parked. How twilight of him, Damon wanted to say.

"A thousand servant at cheautu Salvatore and my brother pick me up? I feel so special Stefan, real special." He eyed, as Stefan opened the trunk. "Fess up Stefan, what's your ulterior motive?"

"Not everyone has ulterior motive for doing something Damon, and specially not me" Stefan walked to the driver side and opened the door. Stefan got in and waited for Damon to close the trunk before turning the engine on.

Damon turned his cellphone on and await for the thousand message Elena sent during his 2 hour flight. He went to the passenger seat and put his seat belt on before checking again. No messages. _Odd._

He and Elena, got into an argument 2 days before his flight, he did not want her with him in Mystic Falls and he did not understand why Elena wants to go with him.

_'Well maybe because, she needs to know where you come from, where did you grow up, who are your friends and family'_ his inner voice offered, which he gladly decided not to call her the other day and yesterday, which probably is a bad idea. He thought Elena would be over it by now, but seeing his empty inbox, well she's not.

After glaring at his phone for a couple of minutes, as if telling the phone to make messages appear, he decided he won't wait any longer. He called her.

"Hey this is Elena Gilbert I am not able to answer you right now, leave a -" he press the red button.

"I need to tell you something Damon"Stefan started. "It's about me and Katherine"

No! They are so not doing any talk right now, not while they're trapped in this fuckin vampire fanatic Volvo. This is a bad idea, being in a car with your brother whom you did not talk with for the last 7 years because he kind of stole your girlfriend, now ex. Is one way or another called awkward.

"Hold that thought brother, I need to call someone" He needed a distraction, so he called Elena again. And again. And again. And finally. H

"What is it?" Good, she sounded pissed but at least she picked her phone up. Stefan was sneaking glances at him.

"Were you ignoring my calls?" He sounded chirpy.

"What gave you that Idea?"

"I don't know baby, maybe the 20 times you didn't pick up , gave me the hint"

"And yet you didn't took it"

"Baby"

"Don't you baby me, I'm still pissed at you"

"If it's any consolation I'd say I wish you bought you with me"

"You wish that?"

"Really" he sounded genuine enough.

"Well good, because I'm already here?"

"Already where?" He was confused.

"Here in mystical falls, eating at mystic grill, and shooting pool with my new hair-do and newly manicured hair"

"What?!" Damon wanted to jump out of the car and ask Stefan to run him over. "Please tell me you joking"

"I am not" she laughed.

"What are you doing in Mystic falls? When did you got there?"

"Yesterday, my foster parent Alaric Saltzman went to my flat and told me to pack my things up, I think it has something to do with my biological family" Elena sounded nervous. "Alaric said he found someone"

Elena, was given up for adoption at the age of four, She was adopted by a teacher names Jenna Gilbert who married Alaric Saltzman. After Jenna sudden death 3 years ago, Elena was on her own, living in New York.

Damon knew Alaric Saltzman back when he was at mystic falls, he was his father's trusted, good guy but drinks too much, but hey who was Damon to judge.

"That's good baby" he smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I just wish you could have told me earlier, preferably before you left for mystic falls"

"I would have done that if I was not pissed at you"

"You're at mystic grill right? Wait for me there, please?"

"I'll see you when you get here"

"Good"

"I love you"

"Take care Elena and don't talk to strangers! Bye!" Damon has a bad feeling about this, but he's praying to god that he's wrong. Let him be wrong, he closes his eyes. "Drop me off, Mystic grill"

"What's the problem?" Stefan had to ask.

"Do, uh, does Katherine has any other siblings than Jeremy?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, maybe she's doesn't talk to me with that kind of stuff Damon." Interesting.

"Why? Aren't you the love of his life? Her one true love, the one?"

"That's the thing I want to talk about"

"You broke up?" Damon shifted uncomfortably. Stefan opened his mouth to answer but Damon stop him. "Wait! No! No! We are not having this conversation now, I don't care! Wait I see mystic grill, Stop the car."

"Da-"

"Stop the car Stefan!" Damon dialed on his phone. Before going out of the car, but before he closes the door Elena answered

"I'm here" Damon knocked on the trunk indicating Stefan needs to unlock it. He single handed opened the trunk grabbed his duffel and closed it. At the same time Elena came out.

"Damon!" She called out. She was wearing a white sundress that matches her olive colored skin with a jean jacket. Damon wanted to curse, he was not ready for Stefan meet Elena. Specially now, when Elena suddenly decided to abandon her straight hair for curls, good she really looks like Katherine. Only Katherine has darker curls.

He met her halfway, running. They stop just in-front of Stefan's car, who by the looks of it, is confused and is losing his mind. Damon hugged her, his hands on her waist, the duffel bag, forgotten.

"I missed you" Damon whispered as he trapped her face in his hands.

"That's what you get when you don't call or text me for 3 days." She taunted. "Now kiss me, you fool"

"Gladly" He was about to kiss her when someone interrupts.

"Damon, Katherine? I did not know you were back together"


	3. Chapter 2

"Damon, Katherine? I did not know you were back together"

Damn! Of all the fuckin' places, Matt Donovan decided to appear. He rolled his eyes and lets go of Elena. Matt Donovan, two years her junior, Katherine and Stefan's classmate.

"I'm sorry, my name is" Elena was the first one to recover, of course she would be, she didn't know how exactly alike she and Katherine is.

"None of your fuckin buisiness, Donovan, her name is non of you buisness" Elena smack his head, twice.

"Hey! What was that for!" As if he had to ask.

"Thats for being rude and the other's for cursing" Elena smiled at the guy who reffered to her as Katherine. Was it the same Katerine who called Damon to tell the news about his father? Elena wondered. She held out her hand to tha blond haired blue eyed guy. "As I was saying, my name is Elena Gilbert"

"Matt Donovan" he smiled. "I am sorry about that, I , uh you just really look like someone we, uh I know"

"It's fine" she looks at Damon who was busy glaring at Matt so that he'd shut his mouth up.

"Damon, I'm sorry for your loss man" He shook damons hand. "I'll be going now, see you around Miss Gilbert"

And then Matt was gone. Elena directed her attention to the person coming out of the car Damon went out from. Great another one, Damon thought.

"Elena meet my brother Stefan, Stefan meet my girlfriend" If only Stefan wasn't gawking at her, she would have giggle by the way Damon reffered her as. "Elena Gilbert"

"Pleasure to meet you Elena" Stefan recovered. And offered his hand "Welcome to Myticfalls"

"Pleasure's mine" She took Stefan's hand to shake it. "Thank you! "

"Go away now Stef" he grabbed his duffle bag. "I know my way to the house"

"Use the car Damon, you won't want Elena to walk in her heels right?" Stefan drop the keys in Damon's hand. "I could use the walk"

"Fine! Go now!" Elena felt invicible but she felt happy, It was fun to watch Damon interact with his bother that way, Damon was always proper, auhoritive but not a bully. But seeing him with Stefan made Elena see him in a different light.

"See you later Elena" Stefan smiled at her, as if he found the holy grail. "Damon we'll be talking, later"

Damon and Elena watch as Stefan dissappeared away. Damon grabbed his duffle and shove it on the car.

He opened the door to the shotgun seat and motioned Elena to come. Elena got inside and Damon walked to the other side of the car, opened the driver's door, got in and started the engine.

"What's with the pout?"

"I did't get my kiss" Elena said sheepishly. Damn. Why did she have to be so cute? Damon wanted to vomit, he just used the word cute.

He leans toward her , their face almost touching, Damon could already smeel the vannila taste of her lipstick. Just when Elena was about to lean forward, he pulls back and reach for her seat belt. He fixed it around her, carefully caressing her sides. Elena wanted to moan out loud.

"You're mean" she pouted.

"I am not mean, I just want to make sure you won't jump me" Damon smirked.

"I wont jump you!" She crossed her arms. "by the way, who's Katherine?"

"Stefan's girl" He answered casually, maneuvering out of the mysticgrills parking space. "Where will you be staying?"

"Stefan's girl, is your ex girlfriend?" Dang, he forgot about Matt earlier. "Annie's Hotel, up on 5th street"

"Small town Elena, not really many choices of girlfriends available" He wishes that, his excuse was enough. "Annie's? Who the hell checked you in there?"

"So, who dumped who for who?"

"What?"

"Did you dumped Katherine because your brother likes her, or did Katherine dumped you because she likes your brother?"

"I don't want to talk about it Elena"

"Oh, I see" so the girl dumped her, that must have hurt. And the by looks of it still hurts.

"Look Elena, It's just What happed between me, katherine and stefan is what drove me away from mysticfalls." He stopped the car. Elena realizes they are now infron of the hotel. "How mang suitcases did you bring?"

"2" So that's why Damon is not open about anything. Maybe He was still pinning for the ex. "Why?"

"I'm moving you, you'll be staying with me" He went out and opened Elena's door. "Lead the way"

"Where are we staying?"

"My old apartment, I asked one of the maids to clean it for me" He instructed the maid to clean it thorougly, throw whatever Katherine Pierce residue was left the night he decided to leace mystic falls. "I haven't been tere for 5 years, wonder what kinds if undiscovered animals decided to live there when I was gone"

They reached Elena's room 310, of course they'll give the room with the greatest view. Elena opened the door. And Damon follewed her inside.

"I actually like this room. can I just stay-" Damon cut her off. Before she knew it she was pressed again the back of the door. He was kissing her senseless.

"Damon" She moaned as she wrapped hand arms around his neck and his hair. Damon molded his body with hers.

"Damn it Baby" He puts his hands on her waist and grinded his hips with hers. "Fuck"

Elena's head was spinning. Then Damon was gone, he pulled away from her.

"How's that for you kiss?" He grabbed her suitcases. "Let's go Elena"

"You're really mean!"

"Sometimes" he admits.

"I hate you" Elena fixed her hair and dress. She opened the door and walked out.

Damon just smirked and watched her walked. Damn.

-

review= update


End file.
